Rather Be
by Chun-chunENG
Summary: There was a time when we were friends. We were like brother and sister. There was a time when I went out with you. I was yours. There was a time when I was a "good girl". So bad that time doesn't exists now, don't you think?


_***Original history wrote in Spanish* **_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's character. I wish too. All of them belong to the Great Master Hiro Mashima. _

**Setting**: A probably half-AU...? Yeah, it probably is like that.

**Notes**: Well... I this is first FT history I wrote in English (Surely if will have mistakes, after all, English is not my maternal language, but I'll do my best, aahmm... I'm doing this for people who don't speak —or read Spanish can enjoy it and I can improve my English benefits for all :3 ) Anywaaaay, this is quite different from my others histories and I think that why I like it ^-^ I reaaaaally hope u like it too!

**Pairings**: NaLu and StinLu (Let's play with a complicated-love-triangle)

* * *

**Rather Be**

**Prologue**

* * *

_**{**I had already realized my feelings for you some time ago. I found them, but they'll never reach you.**}**_

* * *

My name is simple, easy to keep up in mind and fucking awesome cuz' my name is Natsu Dragneel, the very own Fairy Tail no Natsu.

Still I do have another name outside the guild: Salamander, which is actually my nickname (no idea of who invented it) but it continues being fucking great.

Is that not enough for you? Well I'm part from the most powerful team of Fairy Tail and at the same time the most famous. What can I say? We have defeat every single enemy who tries or even think on destroy Fairy Tail's name.

Hades, Zero, Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, Jellal, the Fairy Hunter, Deliora, Lyon, Master Jose, Element 4, every single of them finished biting our dust.

I can say I'm proud of this. I mean, I've never been defeated by anyone who stood up on my way. Till a certainly guild arrive. A certain dark guild and it's symbol was a tiger with long sharp teeth. Being dark guild or no, the truth it cares me a shit till they started to attack Magnolia's people, and it became my turn to attack them.

We were call by the Master to defeating them (isn't it obvious?) and we went on. Walking around the streets Erza, Gray and I were searching for the dark guild members. We were so sure of our victory that we even made a bet of who found them first, and it made even more exciting when people told us that there was no any _**them**_ on Magnolia. It was only one person alone. One single person who was causing all this mess. It looked impossible.

How silly of me.

After hours of researching, we found it. Alone with lots of bodies of men fainted around was standing one person alone in a dark alley (_I know I found it first although what Gray says) _

I was surprising that only one person had done all that, but it wasn't that surprising as what it came next.

It was wearing a long black coat with a hood that hides it's face from us. It sensed us and raise it head and then —it made a weird sound. Half laugh, half groan, half —everything. But with that I heard her voice. Yep, it was a _**she**_.

A girl has done all this and guess what? Surprises didn't end up there! She put down her hood and I was was frozen, completely frozen, extraordinarily frozen. I was frozen, yes, me Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Slayer of Fire, was frozen when I'm pure fire.

But, what the else could I do?!

Of all the persons in the world, it has to be one. All of the ones that could be, it has to be a girl. And of all the girls spread around the world, jumping, smiling, eating strawberry cake, it has to be she.

To make something clear, I do improvise, I made that every single battle I fought. And this was a battle, well —sort of.

"You...you a-are Lu-Lucy?" You see? Best improvisation ever.

She just smirked.

Ok, that was the worst improvisation I've ever done.

"That's the worst improvisation you've ever done" I knew she would say that. Her voice hasn't changed at all. It was strong and shiny (in the way a voice could be shiny, of course).

"I conscious of that, thanks" And I smiled like an idiot. This shit is just going better to better.

Erza and Gray stared me with more surprise on their faces. Thanks God I wasn't the only surprised there! In that moment I should had explained them what the hell was going on, but I couldn't take my sight out of her. You'll see I didn't expected to see she again!

I mean she **_was_** there. In bone and soul.

"You haven't changed at all" she continued saying

"I could say the same from you, Lucy" So many time without saying her name, it was a sweet flavor in the mouth.

"Yeah, Idiot then, idiot now"

I had to expected she say something like that.

After she was the blond I didn't expected to see again. I was seeing her, standing out there with that shiny blond hair waving because of wind, waving the same that her hips and that super-short skirt that covers them, that perfect body... And the wildly look the was giving to me.

She hadn't changed anything.

At least her look was the same of my memories.

She was Lucy Heartfilia.

There was a time when she was like my sister.

My chick.

My girlfriend.

But, that time doesn't exist now. She for sure will kill me if she listen what I've just thought.

There was time when she had been that girl.

That time doesn't exist now.

She by herself told it to me.

She was my rival.

My enemy.

And worst of all. My _**ex-**_girlfriend.

* * *

**Final notes**: Then... What do you say? Do you like it? It earn a continuation? ^-^ I hope to read you opinions and if I got any mistake please tell me about it! Hope read you soon!


End file.
